


Bad to the Bone, Sick as a Dog.

by chloemagea



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hardcore, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Rick is a dick, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloemagea/pseuds/chloemagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer has a new friend, who might be getting along her grandpa Rick a little too well. This is going to be bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut to come, lots of it. I'm not sorry. Rick is a dirty old man.

 

“Okay! Seriously, I have a friend coming over, and I don’t want her to be creeped out,” Summer announced as she made her way down the stairs, her ever-present cell phone in one hand. She scanned the living room with her eyes, “By any of you,” she added.

“Oh my God, Summer n-no one cares about your little high school friend.” Rick groaned.

“She’s not in high school,” Summer got a smug look on her face and put one hand on her hip. “She’s in college.”

“Oooooooooo. I’m so impressed, Summer.” Rick said sarcastically before taking a drink from his flask.

“You have a college friend? Summer, sweetie don’t you think you’re too young to be hanging around people that old?”Jerry asked sitting up in his chair looking unnecessarily concerned. “I mean, how much older are we talking? I hope she’s not like, 23 or something. That would be weird.”

“Christ dad, relax. She’s only two years older than me. “

“Nineteen is still pretty old, don’t you think?”

“Oh Jerry, relax. I think it’s good that she has some older friends.” Beth said, flipping through a fashion magazine. “Maybe they’ll teacher her how to be a bit more mature,” she uttered under her breath.

“Whatever! Just don’t be creepy.” Her eyes darted over to Morty, who had made a habit of trying to sneak a peek at her female friends whenever they were over.

“Wh-wh-what-are you trying to imply, S-Summ-Summer?” Morty stuttered.

“S-sh-she’s saying don’t tug one out to the thought of her little friend, M-Morty,” Rick said before letting out a burp. Beth, Jerry, and Summer let out disgusted groans at his words, and Morty’s cheeks went slightly pink. “Ugh, you all are boring me. I’m going to go out back and do something worthwhile with my time.” Rick got up and walked through the house, taking another drink off of his flask, which he had filled to the brim with malt liquor. It was warm, but he didn’t care. He pulled open the back door to the garage and let out a groan. “Fuck,” he muttered looking down at his work desk which was a mess with random items and an assortment of gadgets. With another pull from his flask he hit the garage door button, causing it to hiss slowly open. “Shit, I need more tagnizum crystals.” Rick took a seat, and stared up at the roof of the garage, still sipping from his flask.

“Hello? I’m looking for Summer Smith.”

Rick heard a girl’s high voice call from the driveway. He rolled his eyes, ready to dismiss her, but he paused when he saw her. Crisp white Jordans, long brown legs, tiny shorts, cleavage peeking out from her snug tee-shirt. She was peering at him from over the rim of her red, plastic heart-shaped sunglasses while puffing on a cigarette. “Hey! You’re Summer’s genius grandfather aren't you?”

Rick let out a rough laugh and then burped, “Yep, that’s me.”

With a flick of her hand, she ashed her cigarette, and then casually grabbed the still smoking tip between two fingers without flinching at the heat before she flicked it carelessly to the concrete driveway. Flicking a lock of brown hair out of her eye, she made her way into the garage towards him. “Awesome, Summer talks about you all the time.”

“Oh, d-does she now?” Rick asked, putting on his ‘charm,' which was a knee jerk reaction to her fine looks. She was exactly what Jerry feared, that bad influence. The girl that would buy her underage friends cigarettes, the kind of girl that got invited to all of the insane frat parties, the kind that loved to get fucked up to the point where she would wake up and not know where she was. No wonder Summer wanted to hang out with her; she was his granddaughter's golden ticket to popularity.

“Yeah,” she looked around the garage. Rick eyed her tits for a second before she looked back at him. “I’m Lily by the way.”

“Rick,” he pulled out his flask and took another drink and then eyed her. “Rick Sanchez.”

“Malt Liquor?” Lily asked, the thick smell of the cheap alcohol wafting off of him. Rick let out a burp and reached his hand out.

“You want a sip? Y- yo-you’re going to need it when you go in there and deal with those fu- fucking people in there.”

Lily giggled and took him up on his offer, taking a drink for herself. She made a face before handing it back to him. “Thanks,” she wiped her lips with the back of her hand; Lily walked towards the back door that led into the house. “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Sanchez,” she threw a glance at him from over her shoulder before she stepped inside. The door shut behind her, and Rick let out a groan.

“Fuck, I--if I was yo--younger…” he stopped before continuing his thought out loud, but if he had it would have something to the effect of ‘ _If I was younger I would beat that pussy up.’_  

* * *

“So there’s this boy at school. Josh Jones, and I like him, but I’m too scared to like, tell him you know?” Summer said as her and Lily laid on her bed. “How do you tell boys you like them?”

Lily rolled over on her side and propped her head up with one hand and looked at Summer. “Well, your first problem is that you’re fooling around with “boys,” Summa Wumma.”

Summer smiled at the lovingly added nickname. “So, you date like older guys? Like twenty five-ish?”

Lily let out a laugh and went back to laying on her back. “Older.”

Summer made a face and then sat up, curious now. “Thirties?”

“You’re lowballing me. Older.”

“Ew so like….forties? Like my dad's age?” Summer made an ‘ick’ face and shivered. Lily kicked her legs and let out a snorting laugh.

“What can I say, I like my men with a little experience.”

“Ewwwww! Grosss! Please don’t fuck my dad.” Summer said trying not to gag.

“Hahah! Well, that depends on is your dad hot?”

There was a knock at the bedroom door that caused both of the girls to drop silent, and Summer let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. “Ugh, what is it?” She asked already knowing it was her parents. The door opened and Beth and Jerry stood there wearing twin uncomfortable smiles.

“We didn’t know your friend was here, we wanted to meet her.” Beth said. Lily smiled and waved politely, “I’m Lily Hayes, pleased to meet you, Mrs. and Mr. Smith.”

“Lily Hayes what a name, reminds me of ‘Purple Haze,' you know like the song.” Jerry said with a laugh. Beth and Summer both gave him sharp looks. “You know, the song by Jim Morrison?”

“Haha, Mr. Smith Purple Haze is by Jimi Hendrix, but I see what you’re saying,” Next to her, Lily heard Summer let out an annoyed snort at her father’s stupidity.

“As I was saying, I’m Beth and this is…” she paused. “Jerry.”

“It’s nice to meet both of you.” Lily nodded.

“Mom, can Lily spend the night?”

“Sure thing, sweetie,” she said to the two girls, but Jerry made a skeptical face.

“Hey, you two aren't you know, planning on sneaking out to going to some lit party are you?” He asked, and the three women cringed at his use of ‘lit’.

“Oh no, not at all Mr. S. We’re just having a slumber party.”

“Good to know,” Beth said going to leave but noticed that Jerry was about to say something that was almost guaranteed to be embarrassing, so she grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt like he was a child and tugged him towards the door.

“Come on, Jerry. Leave them alone.”

They closed the door behind them and Summer looked at Lily. “So, do you want to fuck my dad?”

“Absolutely not.” Lily laughed as she plopped back down on the bed. “So, show me what you plan on wearing tonight for the party.”

* * *

Two staggering shadows slipped through the back door at 3:30 am, both girls giggling, drunk and still riding a high from the potent weed they had been smoking all night long.

“Tha-That fucking girl…” Summer slurred, and they both started to crack up in drunk hushed voices. “She just fell the stairs, hahah. What a fucking dumb ass.” The two of them laughed at the night's events as they snuck back into the dark house.

“Wait…I gotta pee. Wh-Where is the bathroom?” Lily asked as Summer walked ahead towards the stair cause.

“It’s down the hall to the left.”

“Okay….I’ll meet you upstairs.” Lily staggered down the hallway, her hands reaching out to find the doorknob and when she did, she turned it without a second thought. The door creaked open and she fumbled to find a light switch but tripped over something a fell face first onto the floor.

“W-wh-what the fuck?” A rough and confused voice said before a light was flicked on.

“This isn’t the bathroom…” Lily uttered, looking around at all of the odd blueprints on the walls.

“W-w-w-what the hell are you doing?” Rick asked, still half way dressed. He stared at the young woman that was on the floor from his bed. She was now wearing a black mini skirt that was too small for her and a tube top. She lifted herself up off of the floor and looked at him, the whites of her eyes pink, her ruined makeup giving her the look of an insane harlot.

“O-oh shit.” Lily stood up and swayed back and forth. “Sorry, Mr. Sanchez.” She went to take a step back but fell again, this time, legs splayed out giving the old man a direct view of her bright, blue, lace panties. Rick let out a hiss, clearly able to make out the lack of pubic hair and the tiny landing strip she had through the delicate lace of her panties. He grabbed his dick through the fabric of his pants in reaction to the sight.“I--I was looking for the bathroom, and I picked the wrong door. Mr--Mr. I’m sooooo sorry, please don’t tell Beth and Jerry about th--” Lily stopped and put her hand over her mouth.

“Oh god damn it,” Rick said getting up quickly. Lily gagged and almost vomited but Rick grabbed her up by her arm and yanked her from the floor. He could smell her, the lingering stink of a night out, weed, sweat, and booze. Lily staggered, as he pushed her out of his room and across the hallway and into the open bathroom door. She practically fell towards the toilet as she heaved up into the bowl.

“C-Can’t hold your shit, I see.” Rick mocked looking down at her, he appreciated a woman who could get sloppy. Lily chuckled, the tip of a lock of her hair, dripping from getting caught in her vomit.

“Haha- I-I can hold my shit,” she whipped her lips with the back of her hand. “I just-- just had a lot tonight.” Lily gave him a saucy smile but then, suddenly she covered her mouth and let out a small whimper. “Oh! Please, Mr. Sanchez. Don’t tell Beth and Jerry.” She scooted over to him on her bare knees, and like a kitten, she tugged at the leg of his pants. “I-I don’t want to get Summer in trouble.”

Rick bit his bottom lip while he ogled her, her breasts were squeezed so tightly in the halter top that she apparently borrowed from Summer, that he was sure that one well-placed jiggle would cause them to pop out.

“Y”-you got any more weed?”

His question took her by surprise, and she sat back on her knees and looked up at him. “Give me some and I might -uurp- not tell.”

Lily nodded and stuck her hand between her sweaty cleavage and pulled out a fat, rolled-up baggie. “Here, it’s all yours,” she said handing it over and Rick snatched it out of her hand. He looked at it and then nodded.

“This looks like some --urrrp-- good shit. Fine. It’s our little secret.”

Lily smiled and staggered to her feet, “Thank you, Mr. Sanchez”

“Yeah--do--don’t worry about it , babe.”

Lily smirked before slipping past him and out of the bathroom, his wicked eyes flowing the movement of her supple ass before she was out of his view. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was the high pitched squeal of girl laughter radiating from the backyard of the Smith home. Rick and Morty casually turned the corner, and they both stopped dead.

"Oh--who-whoa-woah Rick l-look at that." Morty stuttered, and awkwardly pointed.

Laying on a lounge chair, bathing a pool of sunlight was Lily. Clad only in a bright, red bikini, she laughed loudly at something Summer was saying.

"Oh--oh s--shi--wow," Morty spluttered again, alight with teenage boy hormones. Rick vividly remembered her drunk staggering into his bedroom, her legs parted as she sat on his floor looking like an utter sloppy mess. He knew that Lily hadn't told Summer about their exchange if she had his, granddaughter would have come to him, and thanked him repeatedly for not ratting them out. Lily whispered to Summer, who was also sunbathing beside her. Both girls exploded into high giggles due to something uttered tat no one else could hear. Rick watched as Lily sat up, her bikini top shifting slightly, threating to slip to the right, it would have been just enough to expose her nipple but she adjusted it before he could sneak a peak. Over her sunglasses, she saw him and Morty, but her eyes stayed on Rick as she smiled and then waved. Morty thought the gesture was for him, so he awkwardly waved back, Rick only took a sip from his flask, eyeing Lily's young brown skin wolfishly.

"Are you waving at my little brother?" Summer snorted.

"No, at your grandfather,"

"Ugh, please don't encourage either of them. Especially my Grandpa Rick." Summer said, before getting up. "I'll be back in a few, do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, a glass of water. Thank you, Summa Wamma." Lily smiled. Summer walked towards the house and let out a groan as she got closer to her brother and grandfather.

"Ugh, can you both stop it. Yes, Lily is hot, that doesn't mean you can drool over her."  
  
"Ye-yeah, Morty. Chill out; you're staring so hard you might pop a boner." Rick snickered.

"Shut up, Rick." Morty snapped, his face going slightly pink. "I-I--I'm just--going to go s-say hello--" He took a step, but Summer grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Oh no, get in the house! My friend isn't interested in gross little boys." she practically dragged him inside, while he protested the whole time. Rick smirked before walking over to Lily, who was now applying a thin layer of sunscreen to her warm and glowing belly. She peaked up when a leering shadow blocked her sunlight.

"Oh hey, Mr. Sanchez," she smiled up at him.

"That weed you gave me was some real shit," Rick said, taking a sip from his flask.

"Yeah, I got the hookup."

Rick noticed that she was eyeing his flask, and he offered it to her. She took it out of his cold hand and took a drink, her glossy lips kissing the rim.

"Thank you," she gave it back to him and picked up her bottle of sunscreen again.

"L--Let me --urrp--help you with that, L-Lily," he offered, his palms burning with devilish intent.

"Oh, cool," Lily handed the bottle of lotion over to him and flipped over on her back. Rick bit his lip at the sight of her round, plump ass and thighs. Squeezing some of the lotion into palm and bent down, his rough hands running along her smooth, supple skin. Lily closed her eyes and let out a sigh, enjoying the feeling. Rick licked his lips, almost salivating as he ran his hands up her hot back. Lily could smell the scent of stale whisky as Rick leaned bent down closer. A disgusting, smile twisted on his cruel lips, as he felt the urge to pull the flimsy knot that kept her bikini secure. He wondered if she would let him, he could read a woman like a book, but he was unsure with her due to her youth. Younger girls liked to play without intent and flirting was natural to them. It was hard to tell if she was just silly and trusting or was into it. Rick's hand slipped down to the back of her fleshy thighs, and he felt himself grow slightly hard. If they had been alone, he might have tested his luck. The idea of slipping his cold hands under her bikini bottoms, very as tempting. Lily hummed and wiggled her ass.

"Rick! What are you doing!?" Jerry yelled, striding over to them. Rick pulled his hands away, and Lily flipped back over quickly. "Is he bothering you?"

Lily let out a small laugh and shook her head. "No, Mr, S. I asked him if he could help me put sunscreen on my back, I couldn't reach."

Rick shot Jerry a nasty smirk before speaking. "Y-Yeah-calm down, <i>Jerry.</i> I was just, you know--helping the girl--o--out. No need to freak the fuck out," he shrugged, before going to walk away.

"Thank you, Mr. Sanchez," Lily called after him, and he shot her a smile from over his shoulder before he headed into the house.

"Pfft, Mr. Sanchez." Jerry uttered folding his arms."You should stay way from him; he's a horrible influence."

"Oh, Mr. S," she started, knowing that Jerry thought the shorted name was cool. "He was just being a gentlemen."

"Rick being a gentlemen? HA!"

"Dad, what are you doing?" Summer said stepping out of the house holding two glasses of water. "Leave her alone; she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Hey, I just saved her from your creepy grandfather."

"Ughhhh! Will you all just go away." Summer hissed brushing past her father and sitting back down on her lounge chair.

"Fineeee. I'll go. Jeez." Jerry uttered.

"See ya, Mr. S," Lily said sweetly, giving Jerry a little bit of his dignity back. Summer handed Lily over her glass of water and let out a sigh.

"Sorry, my family are a bunch of freaks."

"I'm not scared, don't worry about it," Lily said, before taking a gulp of the ice water, but a smirk played on her lips.

* * *

 

"Aw jeez, Rick. Summer's f--friend- is so pretty, you know?" Morty rambled as he sat in the garage as Rick tinkered away on one of his inventions. "D--did you see h--her legs? Like, wow, right?"

"Mmhm ye-yeah whatever, Morty. I'll tell y-you one thing, Morty. Girls--women are trouble." He said reaching for a screwdriver. "They'll get you all m-mixed up, Morty. And anyway don't you have that one girl? Je-Jennifer?"

"Jessica and she doesn't even know I exist."

Just then the door that led out to the garage opened, and Lily stepped out, causing them both to look in her direction. She was now wearing a pair of small shorts but still in her red bikini top, carrying her purse, car keys in hand, obviously on her way home.

"Bye, Mr. Sanchez," she said ignoring Morty completely. She looked to her right, and her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god, is this a spacecraft?" she running over to Rick's space car.

"Ye--ye-yeah it sure is, Rick and I g--go on some crazy adventures in that." Morty stuttered, and Rick rolled his eyes at his painfully awkward grandson.

"Morty isn't it like, past --urp-- your bedtime or some shit?"

"What? No, it's weekend." Morty said looking up at his grandfather and then back to Lily, who was peering inside of the spacecraft with wondered awe.

"Whatever, just --urrrp-- leave the adults to you know, chat," Rick said, his eyes not leaving Lily's ass.

Morty hung his head and let out a huff, and pouted in jealousy. "Y-Ya know, whatever Rick," he said before going inside, slamming the door with purpose.

"This thing is amazing." Lily mused as Rick stalked towards her.

"Yeah, I built it myself,"

She looked up at him and licked her lips, "It looks amazing."

"Y-Yeah, I know" His words were, slippery, like lecherous oil as his gaze dropped to her chest and then back up to her dark eyes. He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a very neatly rolled joint.

"You wa--wanna burn this real quick? I--I normally fuck with stronger shit but--like I said, the weed you got is fucking good."

"Oh, I would hate for Beth or Jerry to catch us," Lily said looking around.

"Haha, Beth doesn't gi-give a shit and fuck Jerry," he spat his son in laws name like a hack from the back of his throat.

"Okay, sure."

Rick smirked and pulled out a lighter, burning the tip before taking a pull off of it. He inhaled, holding it in before blowing the smoke out in almost perfectly shaped rings above him. Lily leaned her back against his spacecraft as she took the joint from him and drug off of it.

"You know, Mr. Sanchez you're kind of cool." her voice harsh due to the hot burn of the smoke that had just filled her youthful lungs.

"Kind of?" Rick laughed, eyeing her calf muscle, before dragging his sight up her thigh, to her hips and then waist. She had just a bit of pudge, just enough to grip onto.

"No, you're very cool,"

"Th--there much --urrp-- better." Rick took the joint and put it to his lips, tasting her sweet chapstick that lingered on the rolling paper.

"Can I get a ride in your spaces craft one day?" she asked, feeling the first flutter of the calming high.

Rick grinned and leaned in closer to her, the smell of the sunscreen still thick on her flesh.

"Y--you gotta earn a ride,"

Lily pursed her lips and took the joint out of his hand and took a drag; she didn't break eye contact with him. He smelt of weed, whisky, and aftershave and even though he was three times her age he was still roughly handsome. She could have imagined what he looked like when he was a younger man, leather jacket, toothpick between his lips, the smell of cigarettes on his mouth, a science genius James Dean. Rick put the tip of the joint between Lily's glossy lips, and she took a hit. The night chill had caused goosebumps to rise on her bare arms; he could see the faint outline of her hard nipples through the fabric of her bikini top. Rick could bet that her tits were nice to suck on, the thought caused a throb to tingle in his cock.

"Well, maybe next time," Lily said, with a smile and a wink before headed out of the open garage. Rick watched her as she walked away, the bottom cheeks of her brown ass peeking out of her shorts. Rick bit his bottom lip and grabbed at his cock through the fabric of his brown trousers, and smirked deviously. He positive now that lovely Lily had a thing for nasty old men, and he was the nastiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be smut next chaper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Smiths are away Sanchez will play.

  
The doorbell rang out loudly, startling Rick. "Ugh! What the fuck?" he hissed, throwing his head back, and pulled his hand from inside of his pants. The annoying interruption had ruined the mood he had worked up for himself. The doorbell chimed again, and Rick let out a rough groan.

"I'm fucking coming!" he yelled, getting up off the couch, fumbling with his belt buckle. Rick snatched the front door open. "Wh--whatever you're selling no one--" Rick's words were cut short when he saw Lily standing there in front of him, in a short,  _very short_  floral sundress. He eyed the swells of her breast, which were squeezed into the unforgiving fabric, causing them to spill over a bit. His already slightly hard cock tingled at the sight.

"Hi, Mr. Sanchez." Lily smiled, "Is Summer here? I wanted to give her skirt back before she went on vacation."

Rick glanced down to the black fabric in her right hand and then back up to her face. "And she has a top of mine that I need to pick up," she added, noticing Rick's unblinking stare.

"Well, bad news, they already left for their little vacation." Rick said, sounding slightly bitter, not because he wanted to go, but because Jerry had been so annoying with trying to hammer in that it was a ' _Smith_ family vacation.'

"Aw boo." Lily pouted, "Well, can I come to grab the shirt I need?" she leaned her head, against the door frame and looked up at him. Rick noticed instantly that she was pressing her thighs together.

"Ye-yeah --urrp-- sure," he stepped out of the way, letting her pass him. Again, she smelled of sunscreen, making him think back to how just last week he had rubbed the lotion slowly onto her smooth back, his perverted fingers itching to touch her in ways that he knew he shouldn't. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her make her way up the stairs, the bottom of her sundress fluttering as she moved.

Lily walked down the hall to Summer's room and sat the skirt down on the bed and then looked to the closet. She found the top that she let Summer borrow on the first hanger, she took it and then left her friends room. With a tune of cheerful hums, Lily made her way back down the stairs expecting to see Rick in the living room, but he wasn't there. She knew that she should be polite and tell him that she found what she needed and would be on her way, just living without another word felt rather rude.

"I bet he's out back." Lily turned and made her way to the door that led out to the garage "Rick I got--" she started to say bust stopped when she realized that he wasn't out there either. With a curious hum, she glanced around and walked over to his work desk. It was covered in oddities, beakers, strange looking tools, and things she couldn't even imagine the names of. There was an unusual looking object that caught her eyes, "Oooo. What is this?" Lily picked it up and examined what looked to her to be some kind trigger gun. On the very top was a glass tube containing a glowing green substance. Suddenly, the door slammed loudly behind her.

Rick stood there, staring at her in her tiny dress holding _his_ portal gun. He had expected her to whip around in surprise; wide-eyed at the fact that she had just got caught snooping, a nasty part of him wanted her to stutter with apologies. Lily slowly turned to him, looking calm and casual. Her eyes slipped up and down his thin frame one -twice before she tilted her head.

"Sorry," she said, putting the portal gun down.

Rick put his hands in his pockets and took a step towards her. "Y-You doesn't seem --urrp-- sorry," his eyes glanced down to her breast, as they raised and fell with each breath she took. "Going around a--and touching other people's shit is rude." His long, legged stride closed the distance between them, effectively trapping her in the corner between the wall and his desk. He watched a tiny smile grow on her lips; a 'try me smile' a 'do it if you dare, old man smile.'

"You like being nosey?" Rick asked, eyeing the crook of her smooth neck and then her full, moist lips. Lily shrugged, petulantly before biting her bottom lip, and pressing her thighs together. Her body language was pointing to one thing.He had done his studying, created a hypnosis and was ready to test it with an experiment. Rick was willing to place his bet, the worst thing that could happen would be that she would slap him across his face, and Summer would wonder why Lily stopped coming over. Rick palmed at his stiffening cock over the fabric of his trousers before he leaned in.

"Let--let me ask you something, Lily. Do you like the idea of an old man putting his c-cock inside of your college age cunt?"

"Oh Rick, you're a smart man" she licked her lips. "I think you can figure it out."

Lily let out a surprised moan when he pinned her against the desk and kissed her hard. She wiggled as he stuck his tongue into her mouth, tasting cigarettes and a hint of bubble gum in her spit. Lily reached down and rubbed his cock, causing him to moan lowly.

"I need to see these-- these titties," he whispered yanking down the top of her dress. "Oh fuck, mmmm." He grabbed them both of her plump, brown tits greedily with his cold hands, pinching and tugging at her hard nipples. Lily groaned and yanked to undo his belt, but Rick smirked darkly at her. "O-ooh you want this dick?"

"Yes Rick, give it to me." she huffed, feeling Rick's hands slipped up her skirt. He pulled her panties down slowly, smirking when he saw that they were nothing more than a scrap of hot pink lace. Lily stepped out of her panties, and Rick took them in his hand.

"Mmm, they're wet," he said before he lifted the fabric to his nose and took a sniff "I-I--like the smell of your cunt," Rick said, casually slipping her panties into the right pocket of his lab coat. "Sit on the table," he demanded, and Lily obeyed, hopping up on the cold steel. She raised the bottom of her dress and parted her legs obscenely wide. At the sight of her pussy, Rick let out a low deep groan and grabbed his cock which was now straining against his pants. "Wh-w-what a minute." Rick suddenly said putting one hand up.

Lily paused and blinked at him, curious as to what on Earth could be the problem.

"Y--ye--you're not a virgin are you?" He asked, causing Lily to ripple with a laugh.

"Haha. No, Rick. I'm not a virgin." she purred before parting her pussy lips with her delicate fingers. Rick eyed her, his mouth watering at the sight, the color of her cunt seemed electric neon in comparison to her brown skin. He suddenly grabbed her roughly by the back of her head, holding her in place as he leaned down, raking his teeth along the crook of her neck. With a deep moan, Rick ran his tongue along her warm, young skin, leaving a trail of spit on her flesh. He licked along her delicately cut jawline, before going kiss her again. Lily grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat and reciprocated the kiss almost aggressively, perfect white teeth biting at his lips. Without warning, Rick shoved two fingers inside of her, causing Lily to yelp in pleasant surprise.

"You--you fucking like that?"

"Yessssss," she panted as he moved his fingers inside of her slick pussy. "I want more; I want you to fuck me."

Rick yanked his fingers out of her, and grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her off of the desk. Roughly he turned her around and forced her to bend over. One hand pressed on the small of her back, holding her down as he cocked the other back and slapped her hard on her ass.

"Ah!" Lily yelped. Rick ignored her and slapped her ass again, this time, harder. Lily looked over her shoulder as best as she could at the sound of his belt unclicking, although she couldn't see as much as she would have liked due to him keeping her pressed against the cold table. Without a warning, Rick grabbed her by her fleshy hips and slammed into her. "AHH! Fuck!" Lily cried out loud, feeling that he was far bigger than she had anticipated.

"Ooooo --urp --- fuck you're so tight." Rick moaned, her snug, hot, pussy squeezing around his throbbing cock. He parted her ass cheeks so he could watch his cock slip in and out of her as he started to thrust. Lily's lip quivered at the feeling of him pounding way inside of her, stretching her pussy in that perfect way.

"Mmm yes--yes--yes," her sweet moans, made him chuckle at the fact that a pretty young thing like her enjoyed being fucked by a man who was three times her age.

"You l-like giving it up to n--nasty old men?" Rick asked slapping her ass again.

"Yes! Yes, I do!" Lily slipped her hand between her thighs and rubbed her clit, moaning despretaly as Rick fucked her harder. Rick snickered, one of his thumbs teasing and rubbing at her asshole.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckkk! Ughhh you feel--so--so fucking good," He groaned, drool slipping from his lips. Lily let out a smug giggle at his praises, as she started to feel the building heat between her thighs.

"Rick--ah---Rick just like that!!" she moaned. The table rocked back and forth as Rick's bony hips repeatedly smacked against her ass, causing the tools and gadgets that were on top to wobble and shake. Lily clenched her eyes shut, her fingers still furiously working at her clit before the sudden spark flickered and ignited. "Oh--fu--fu--fuckk Rick!" Lily choked, her legs shaking and trembling as she came violently.

"Y-Yes come from my cock--ughhh yes yes!" He could feel her tighten around him, quivering on his dick. Rick didn't stop, determined to get off as well. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and Rick let out a stream of curse words, most of them slurred and nonsensical. "S--shi--ahh--fuckkkkk!" He poured into Lily as hard and as deep as he could.

"Inside--ahh-- do it inside." Lily breathed. The sound of her begging for him to fill her with his cum was enough to push him over the edge.

"Fuck--fuck--uhhhhhh!" Rick paused and threw his head back, his cock pulsing deep inside of her. Lily let out a pleased hum at the feeling of his cum shooting against her cervix. Rick gave her one finally thrust before he collapsed over her back. They both stayed that way, panting hotly for a moment. Lily felt his now soft cock slip out of her, followed by the feeling of his cum dripping down her thigh. Neither of them spoke, only breathing in silence. Eventually, he spoke up, "W--What are you doing tonight?"

"Hopefully, getting high and being fucked by you so more," Lily said, feeling him laugh against her back.

"You --urrpp -- read my mind." Rick pinched Lily's ass hard causing her to yelp cutely. "Were going to have fun tonight, babe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter before drunk and high interdimensional sex and fun.

Lily hummed a sort of inward chuckle hearing Rick moan. His groans were full of filthy words, broken 'fucks' over and over again. On her knees in the living room, she showed him just how good her mouth was. Her Eyes watered she took his cock to the back of her throat before pulling back up back up for air, a thick obscene line of spit connecting her full lips to his dick.

"Damn babe, y-you're good at that."

"Mm, I know," she smiled before putting him back into her mouth.

"Ahh--boastful I-I see," Rick said before he grabbed her by the back of her head and forced to take all of him. In reaction she put her hands on his knobby knees, wiggling with a quivered choke. "That's it--take--take the whole thing, babe."

Lily whimpered before relaxing herself entirely; Rick clenched his teeth, his fingers tightening around her hair as he thrust up into her mouth. "Look at me," he demanded, and Lily blinked up to meet his stare as he fucked her face roughly. Rick could feel her each time she choked when he hit the back of her throat; the tightening made it feel even better. "You--ah --you like having this cock between your lips?" Rick asked, growing closer.

"Mmmhhhmmm." Lily managed to offer in the form of a garbled hum. With a clenched teeth his, Rick pulled out of her mouth. Rick shoved two of his fingers into her mouth, pulling her jaw down to hold it open while his other fist pumped variously around his cock.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckkk!" Rick moaned as he shot his load onto her face, a good amount of it landing on her tongue but some of it missed and hit her on the cheek. Lily leaned forward and licked the rest of the cum that was oozing from the head of his cock before swallowing it all in one gulp. Rick collapsed bonelessly into the chair as he caught his breath, his cock going limp in his hand. Lily got up off of the floor, her bare knees intended with the pattern of the coiled carpet as she casually strolled into the kitchen. "I--I hope you don't think I'm done with you," he called as he reached into his lab coat and pulled out his flask of warm alcohol and took a drink.

Lily emerged a second later from the kitchen; she had wiped his cum off of her face and now held a lit cigarette between two fingers.

"You know, for an old man you really can get your dick up," she said, tilting her head back and blowing smoke rings into the living room air. Rick eyed her, licking his lips. The top of her dress was pulled down, exposing her tits, yet for some reason, she had neglected to remove the whole garment.

"Come --urrp ---here," Rick patted his right thigh. "Come sit on Grandpa Rick's lap."

Lily pursed her lips playfully before strolling over to him and sitting down. She took a few more puffs off of her cigarette before licking the tip of her thumb and index finger and pinching at the cherry quickly to put it out, she set the butt down on the side table, fully intending to throw it away later. The chilly feeling of Rick's rough hands on her thigh as the they slipped up her skirt caused Lily to moan and wiggle.

"Ooooo. So sucking m- my cock got you all wet, I see," he purred, feeling the damp wetness that slicked her upper inner thigh.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

Rick pressed his thumb against her throbbing clit and rubbed

"I-I think it's your turn."

* * *

 

"Rick? You want to do it _here_?" Lily asked as Rick pushed her down onto the white sheeted bed.

"Yeah so?" He was obviously more focused on getting her completely naked rather than anything else, practically yanking her out of her dress.

"It's Mr. and Mrs. S' bed. " Lily panted, smoothing her now 'sexed up' and frazzled hair.

"Well, this is Jerry's side of the bed," Rick said with a satisfied grin. Pleased with the idea that Jerry would have no clue that while he was on his _Smith family vacation_ , his father-in-law was doing disgusting things to a college girl in his sheets. Rick knew he would get personal enjoyment out of that fact for a long time. Lily shrugged her shoulders with a smile as each got to his knees and pulled her to the edge. "Now s-stop complaining and let me bury my face in your cunt." Rick parted her lower lips and let out a throated growl at the sight of how wet she was before he started to lick slowly.

"Ohhh..." Lily moaned as he teased her at first, touching her everywhere but her clit. Much to his surprise and enjoyment Lily grabbed him by his head and rocked her hips, forcing him to lick her right. Rick chuckled against her but gave her what she wanted, his tongue swirling around her swollen clit. "Faster--faster," she demanded, biting her lip. Rick flicked his tongue quickly and with purpose. "Ah--oh like that!" her legs tensed, and she wriggled against his lips. Rick looked up at her, enjoying the desperate expression that flickered across her features. The taste of her wetness was pleasing to his taste buds, slick and reminiscent of bitter raspberries. "Oh Rick..I'm going to--" her words were cut short when the sudden feeling came sparking from between her legs, rippling through every never of her body at once. With a series of gasps and groans, Lily came hard from Rick's wicked tongue. Weakly she plopped back into the sheets and let out a satisfied sigh as she came down from her orgasm. Rick lifted his head, his mouth covered in her juice, he didn't wipe it away with his hand; instead, he licked his lips, greedy to savor the taste.

"So, do you think I've earned my ride in your space craft?" Lily purred, pouting her lips and looking up at him from under her long lashes.

Rick put his finger to his chin and let hum, as if he was dramaticly thinking about her request. "Fuck that, -I-I have a better idea."


	5. Chapter 5

His cock throbbed in his hand as he stared down at his phone, at the picture that he had taken that weekend. What a nude collection he had on his hands. In one picture she was grinning flashing her tits while they were on a strange desert planet. She high as a kite, the whites of her eyes a demonic red due to the Nurium they both had snorted and tripped on. In another, she sat in a grassy field on Bird World, legs spread, fingers inside of herself a drugged manic smile on her face.

"Fuck," Rick hissed as he stroked his dick. She had pictures of him too on her phone, insisting on having more than one dick pic for her own enjoyment. Rick smirked when he remembered when she mentioned that she liked his 'Grey old man pubes,' she was a nasty little thing. Rick licked his lips he started to stroke faster. The last picture was of her tits out, nose bleeding from the space drugs she had snorted. Eyelashes pointing ground-ward. Rick let out a groan, his hand working on his cock, stroking faster and rougher. There was something lewd and almost disgustingly alluring about the image, which he had taken without her knowledge.

"Fuck," Rick panted his legs tensing up as pre-cum seeped from his cock. He tilted his head back and gasped, groaning loudly, thinking of how good her tight college age twat felt. So, warm and wet. Lily had accepted her minuscule place in the universe with only a shrug of her bony shoulders and a casual scoff.

 _The only universe I know and live is mine, why should the existence of the other ones bother me?"_  The crisp response to such a fearful thing, at the recollection, that she was just one of infinite Lily's she didn't seem to care much. Her view of 'I am this Lily, I will die this Lily, and that is all that matters in the end," a dark yet, strangely peaceful view of her own insignificance, Rick found it unbelievably sexy. With a groan Rick's cock throbbed in his fist as he came hard, the white cum spurting upward and onto his shirt and making a sticky mess. He sits there for a moment; his hands are covered in his cum before he plops down on the bed, not feeling satisfied at all.

The crisp response to such a fearful thing, at the recollection, that she was just one of infinite Lily's she didn't seem to care much. Her view of 'I am this Lily, I will die this Lily, and that is all that matters in the end," a dark yet, strangely peaceful view of her own insignificance, Rick found it unbelievably sexy. With a groan Rick's cock throbbed in his fist as he came hard, the white cum spurting upward and onto his shirt and making a sticky mess. He sits there for a moment; his hands are covered in his cum before he plops down on the bed, not feeling satisfied at all.

* * *

 

DING DONG

Lily stood in front of the door; Summer had invited her over for dinner. It was more of an 'ugh my family wants to have you over for dinner' but at any rate, Lily jumped at the chance. It had been two weeks since her 'adventures' with Rick, and they hadn't spoke since, fine with her, she knew how the play the game. Old men, young men, to her they were always the same, they liked to chase and not be chased.

She smoothed her coral maxi dress, simple, something one would wear to eat dinner with a friend's parents. Lily pressed the doorbell, and the door opened quickly, and she smiled at the sight of Summer.

"Hiya!" Lily said, with a grin.

"What's up? Summer asked as Lily walked in before she could take another step Summer grabbed her by her arm and pulled her close. "Sorry, I don't know why my parents are doing this they're so creepy,"

"They're just being polite," Lily shrugged.  
The two young women walked down the hall together.

"More like they want to monitor who I hang out with,"

"Well, I am your creepy older friend," Lily winked as they both made their way to the living room. Jerry was busy in the kitchen, clacking things about as he cooked. They walked into the living room to find Rick, sitting in the chair, drinking out of his flask as he watched television and Morty plopped down on the couch enthralled with whatever was playing on the tv. Morty looked up and as soon as he did his cheeks pinked at the sight of Lily.

"O-oh- Hi Lily." he stammered as she gave him a warm smile. Rick quickly blinked up at her, and when he did, they caught each other's gaze. He squeezed his flask a little harder at the sight of her; the coral dress was tight. Very tight, sucking against her curves, she still looked cool and calm as always, almost indifferent to him.

"Hi Morty," Lily said as she walked around the couch to sit down next to the preteen. With a tilt and turn of her head, she greeted Rick ."Mr. Sanchez,"

Rick said nothing only curtly nodding his head. Summer let out a sigh and plopped down next to Lily, putting her feet up on the coffee table as she pulled out her phone.

"Soooooo! Did I tell you that Jason Miles asked me out?"

"Summer," Lily tilted her head back and looked at her friend unaware and that Morty was staring at her as if he had never seen such a creature in his life. "What have I told you about high school boys? They're no good."

"Wh--what are you? Into old --urppp--old men?" Rick asked, with a smirk wondering how she would play his statement off.

"Ugh! Grandpa, stop it!" Summer whined.

"Older," Lily shrugged. Morty looked at Rick and narrowed his eyes in jealousy. Everyone ignored him.

"Oh my God," Summer covered her face in embarrassment and was relieved when Jerry stepped out of the kitchen wearing his dorky 'Kiss the Cook' apron and oven mitts.

"Dinner's done!"

* * *

 

He could feel her as she sat next to him at the kitchen table, radiating mischief and smooth skinned youth as if she were a heat lamp. Rick was careful with his glances, as she ate, and sliced her food carefully and took birdy bites. Just the sight of her glossy lips made his cock twitch on willingly as he thought about how good it felt on his dick.

"How so you like the meatloaf, Lily?"

"It's excellent Mr. S," she smiled, and Rick rolled his eyes at her disgusting sweetness.

"So, Lily you never told us what you are majoring in," Beth said before she poured herself another glass of wine. She was about to answer when Rick spoke.

"You look like an engineering kind of girl," he said. Jerry narrowed his eyes at Rick's undeniable charm that he was attempting to use.

"Wow, lucky guess, Mr. Sanchez," Lily said, sounding convincingly surprised. She had already mentioned it to him when he had her pressed up against a tree in some strange dimension.

 _So --s--_ smart _girl, what are you --wasting your time in college for?" he had asked slipping his fingers into her panties. Lily tilted her head back and panted, feeling his fingers inside of her._

_"I--I'm studying Biomechanical Engineering._

_"Fuck, that makes me hard._   
  


" I pretty much build mechanics to enhance or substitute parts of the human body," Lily said going to take another bite of her food but suddenly felt Rick's cold hand on her leg, his nimble fingers slowly pulling up the fabric of her dress. She took the bite quickly and put her fork back down on the plate.

"That's really amazing! We also have an affinity for science. I'm a heart surgeon," Beth said, and Jerry muttered something into his glass, but she ignored him. "And I'm sure you noticed that my father is a genius."

"Yeah, the lab coat kind of gives it away," Lily chuckled, as Rick's hand finally touched the hot smooth skin her upper thigh. She looked at him, but his expression was completely impassive.

"I'm happy that Summer is hanging out with someone like you, maybe she can learn a few things," Beth added.

"Jee, thanks, mom. Try to make me feel like a moron," Summer muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think Summer needs good influence, Mrs. S. She's got a pretty good head on her shoulders, I guess," Her words gained a half-smile from her friend. Rick's hand slipped higher, and Lily clenched her thighs as his hand brushed against her naked outer lips, no panties on purpose. "So, Summer, where are you and Jason Miles going to go on your date?" Lily said, needing to get the attention off of her.

Summer instantly perked up and started talking about her crush. Rick smirked as Lily parted her legs for him, she was already wet much to his horrible delight. He slowly rubbed her clit with his fingers, watching as she tried her best to control her facial expressions. The only person that was paying attention was Morty, seating at both of them from across the table, positive that his grandfather was having a little too much fun with Summer's friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biomechanics makes Rick hard. lmao


End file.
